


Survival Is In Your Veins (Don't Doubt It!)

by Leo_nim



Category: E-girls, EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), J Soul Brothers (Band), LDH, Second from Exile
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalyptic, Survival, inspired by Fallout 4 and Storm Riders MV by 3JSB, title inspired by State of Mine - Rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nim/pseuds/Leo_nim
Summary: "There is no such thing as 'the end of the world', only renewal. And we are part of that."





	1. The Siblings

The trails were leading towards a highly radiated area and Shuuka was starting to contemplate whether it was best to call off the hunt. They were running low on supplies and the mutated boar would fetch them a good price at the nearest settlement, but she did not want to risk the life of her siblings.

“Karen, could you check the monitor how far ahead the crater is?” She turned her head to look at her sister in the backseat of the jeep. Ryusei was looking at her in confusion but she ignored it. Karen zoomed out the map and moved the marker to look ahead.

“We can go five or six more kilometers but after that we should probably be careful. If we are met by bad weather we might get exposed.” Ryusei finally seemed to get it and Shuuka saw the gears in his head was turning.

“I might be able to hit it with a long shot if you speed up a bit. It probably won’t kill it but it might slow down enough for us to catch up.” Shuuka was hesitant but one look at Karen and she knew it was their only chance. They needed the fuel.

“No time to waste then. Prepare your rifle, as soon as you see it and believe you have a clear shot, tell me and I’ll stop.” She pressed the pedal down as far she could and the jeep accelerated with a jolt.

“Ay, ay, sir!” Ryusei was ready in the blink of an eye. He used a pair of binoculars to scan their path for the giant boar. The ride got bumpier the closer they got to the crater, making Shuuka struggle to keep them on the right path. They were surrounded by a lead landscape, long ago ruined by nuclear explosions. There was sand, cliffs and sometimes remains of buildings and dead trees.

“We have three kilometer left until the risk zone. The sensors to the east is warning for radiation, we must not go further than that.” Shuuka looked at Ryusei, not saying a word to disrupt him. However stupid he could be sometimes his eyesight were perfect and he was an excellent marksman.

“I see it, turn twenty degrees to the southeast!” Shuuka did as she was told, and sped up even more.

“A little more-“

“Shuuka we are getting too close!”

“Just a little bit, we are gaining fast.”

“Shuuka!”

_Bang!_

Shuuka hit the breaks and the jeep was forced to a stop. Ryusei turned to her with a wide smile. “I hit it, it fell over.”

“You were supposed to tell me to stop! What if you didn’t hit?”

“But I did.” The pout was very unfitting for the oldest of them and Shuuka held back from smacking him in anger.

“Lets go get it, before it gets darker. We can’t stay out here much longer.” Shuuka sighed, but Karen was right, so she pressed the pedal so they got moving again, reaching the boar after about seven hundred meters. It was not dead, but Ryusei had wounded it enough it could not stand properly. Maybe that was a good thing, it was half the size of the jeep and could have easily toppled it over if it had chosen to attack.

Ryusei and Karen went to roll down the wheeled extension off the platform while Shuuka gave the killing shot. She did not care to ask it forgiveness for needing to survive, she had stopped such nonsense when she was a child already after their parents was killed by a beastly creature who certainly wouldn’t have done the same. Kill or be killed, the rules were simple and it was suicide to think otherwise. Only well supplied settlements could hope for a simpler life, but you had to be born at one or have a useful skill or be a trader to gain access. Hunters were stopped by the gates, left their game and got paid, whether it was by fuel, gold, or useful trinkets depended on the worth off their trade and how much the settlement could offer. The richer the settlement, the higher requirements of what you brought them. They lived a harsh life, but if they stayed together they would manage.

It took all three of them, some sturdy ropes and a thick branch to haul up the boar onto the self-made carriage. They fastened it with the very same ropes and then hurried to get into the jeep again as the sun began to set.

Ryusei went into the backseat with Karen and she soon fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He seemed to be in his own world once again, spacing out and not noticing Shuuka observe them in the rear mirror. Ryusei was the oldest, but it was always Shuuka looking out for them both, even before their parents died.

She let out a breath while looking for the familiar light of the settlement they visited a week back. It was located at a calm riverbend and farmed some crops, the settlers also managed some cattle and had apparently started to grow recently, becoming part of a supply-line from one of the few city-like settlements the siblings had associated with before. Said city were the ones who had sent them there, claiming to have no more use of their services. They had nearly run out of gas before finding the place and had it not been for them shooting down some deer and a furless hare along the way, they had not been able to refuel. The small village was stingy and demanded the siblings to find this great boar they had seen when scouting if they were to pay them more.

Demanding settlers were nothing out of the ordinary, but something Shuuka would not have were ravenous men making advances on Karen, even Ryusei had taken a stance and if not Shuuka had interfered there might have been a fight. No, this place was temporary and she had to find a new one soon.

She saw the bright orange light close to a sparse tree-line, it was already dark and she wanted in, trade, then go back to their camp site and exchange guard duty with her brother. But as she neared the settlement she noticed something and slowed the jeep to a stop. Ryusei was brought out of his woken dream and asked her what was going on. She reached for the binoculars and turned on the night vision.

“Raiders…” She whispered and turned off the head lights.

“What?” Ryusei took the binoculars form her and looked for himself. A string of curses escaped his lips and he looked at his sister. “What are we gonna do now?” They couldn’t stay, that’s for sure. It was only a matter of time before their camp site was found and when it was, someone would go searching. Hunters and drifters were not spared from raiders, their equipment and vehicles were coveted and considering Shuuka and Karen being women, so were they.

“Karen wake up!” She felt a pang of guilt when the youngest of them was forcefully brought out of sleep but they had no time to waste. “Raiders at the settlement. Go cut the most valuable but easiest parts off the boar, Ryusei you gather the weapons and ammunition, get them ready. I’ll fill up the spare fuel, we need to get as far away from here as possible. They got to it immediately and when they were refueled Shuuka helped Karen with the boar.

“We can’t leave it here, they will find it and then track us down.” She was right and Shuuka began plotting. Leaving it somewhere and hoping for carnivorous creatures to find it before the raiders did were something they could not risk. Best would probably be to dump it in the river, but then they had to transport it further away first and that would be a waste of fuel.

“We first need to decide in which direction we should head. The city will refuse us if they find out we have raiders on our heels, maybe even kill us.”

“What do you suggest?”

“We circle around and go north.” Ryusei joined them, handing them knives and a set of guns each, Karen also received a shotgun and a bag filled with shells. Shuuka looked at him. “I’m not completely dull, I know we will lose some precious fuel, but it would be unexpected to head that way as well as advantageous. They won’t be able to hit us from a distance if we keep to the trees. Also I overheard some dudes talking about an old prison made into a settlement. It would be fortified and if we are lucky they are a lot more pleasant than these guys were.”

“You expect a prison to be more pleasant.”

“It’s not like there would be prisoners there living still. Besides we don’t really have much of a choice, do we?”

“Fine, you are right.” Shuuka gave in and got into the driver’s seat. “We dump the boar along the way.” The other two followed and they sped off into the night. By first sunlight they would most likely be pursued.

“Woah, Ryusei, since when did you learn how to use your brain?” Karen joked, earning herself a headlock and her brother kneading the top of his head with his knuckles.

“Since before you were born.”

Had it been the average day for them Shuuka would most likely have joined their bantering, taking Karen’s side with a comment like _‘Highly unlikely. In that case it stopped working when I was born.‘_ But she had to focus now, try to find a usable road with the headlights turned off and hoping the echoes wouldn’t carry the sound of their jeep far enough for the raiders to hear.

-

At dawn Ryusei took over the wheel, giving Shuuka a chance to rest her eyes. Karen joined him in the passenger seat, keeping track on the map so that her brother would not accidentally drive in a circle. They had dumped the carcass in a slightly radiated waterhole Karen had found on the map, there had been a steep hill down so they only needed to untie the boar for it to roll down all the way avoiding direct contact with the water.

“We need to attach the map to the radar, we are entering an unfamiliar area.” She said and looked through the glove compartment in search of the cord. She soon found it and attached both ends to each respective device. “You are gonna have to drive more carefully, we need to use the radiation detector from here on until we reach a new marked area.”

“What if they catch up?”

“That’s the main reason why we have a radar you know.” Ryusei didn’t complain. Shuuka was a leader, Karen was clever and he was the muscle. This was how their family worked and he had learned to do as he was told. He slowed down and kept glancing at the radar every now and then. He knew it was Karen’s job to do so but he could not help it.

“Why have we slowed down?” A drowsy Shuuka asked, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at their surroundings. It was surprisingly lush with green trees and some colorful plants growing in heaps here and there, it was like a forest slowly regaining its former glory after it once faced utter destruction. It was amazing to witness nature’s recuperative abilities, even if it took hundreds of years for it to happen.

“We entered an unmarked area. I’m hoping the prison settlement have managed to mark their area so we can update our map when we get near.”

“Do we even know the accurate direction?”

“Not really, but it shouldn’t be that far right?” Ryusei made Shuuka roll her eyes and she carded fingers through her hair before asking.

“How’s the jeep holding up? For how much longer can we continue?” There was a sudden silence. “Please don’t tell me you haven’t checked the fuel meter.”

“Ehm-“

“Ryusei!”

“It might hold up one hour more, maybe two. We talked about this yesterday, we did not have much of a choice.”

“But we stand more of a chance surviving while fighting on the move. If we are stranded we are easily surrounded. You can’t just-“

“Uh guys, the radar is picking something up.” Karen interrupted their arguing. They both looked at the radar, noticing a dot steadily gaining on them.

“Ryusei, try to get on higher ground, now!” Shuuka ordered. “Karen keep checking their distance and look out for radiation. But we need to go faster again.” They sped up but due to the terrain they could not go at maximum speed and the dot was getting nearer. “We will need the height advantage, see if the radar pick up on a cliff or a ledge.”

“I see something that could work just as well. Look you can even see it from here!” Shuuka looked towards the direction Karen was pointing, quickly noticing the old building. She didn’t even have to tell Ryusei what to do, he turned the wheel and headed straight towards the ruins. As soon as he reached it he steered the vehicle through a gaping hole at the bottom floor and slowed to a stop.

“Quickly, get all weapons.” Shuuka yelled, grabbing her’s and also a duffle-bag filled with their explosives. They had to leave the radar and depend on their own senses now, but Karen brought the map in case they had to flee by foot.

They found a set of stairs undamaged enough to climb, Shuuka quickly setting up a grenade attached to a tripwire at the middle of the gap of some broken steps, hoping it would not be noticed in the frenzy of a fight. They headed for crashed windows towards three directions. And then they waited.

They could hear the distant echo from a motor, but not until a few minutes later did they manage to spot a cloud of dust being torn up by whatever vehicle was getting closer. Ryusei was the one to spot the motorbike first, not waiting to meet Shuuka’s eyes in confusion. A raider would not go after them alone, right?

His suspicion was confirmed when his sister lifted a hand for them to hold fire and both she and Karen moved to a window each at the same wall Ryusei was situated. The motorbike got closer and stopped outside, the rider unmounted it and looked around. From this distance, they could see the bike was modified to go through difficult terrain, it was lighter and probably built for speed. In fact, it looked more like a cross motorbike, but the core was sturdier. The man removed his goggles and walked closer to the building. He reached down to his pocket and picked something up. Ryusei recognized the device the man brought to his lips and did not wait for Shuuka’s order. He took a shot, hitting the radio and destroying it while the man jumped back in confusion, he looked towards the windows on the upper level and ran to take cover.

“Ryusei you idiot! Why did you do that?”

“What if he called for back-up!”

“Well, now they will know something is wrong for sure!”

There was silence, they received no retaliation. But soon they could hear someone yelling.

“I’m guessing if you wanted me dead, I’d be dead. I’m not here to cause trouble, but I will defend myself if necessary.” His voice was slightly nasal and he sounded rather calm. “Any chance we could talk this out?”

Shuuka hesitated, but if they could solve this in a non-lethal way, maybe it was worth a shot.

“Who are you and what do you want?” She yelled back. It took a while before she received an answer.

“I’m a drifter, I was curious as to who would travel this no-man’s-land so boldly. You know not even raiders are that careless!”

“Aren’t you bold too for following us then?” Shuuka retorted.

“I know the area quite well already! I have scavenged a lot around here. Now can I ask you a question?”

“Fine!”

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Shuuka expected to receive the same question returned. But she was unsure of how much she should reveal. They knew nothing of this man, if they were lucky he could guide them, but she might have to withhold some information for him to cooperate.

“We are hunters simply looking for a new place to trade!”

“Shouldn’t we tell him about the raiders?” Karen asked.

“That might cause him to leave, we might need his help.”

“So, are you up to meet face to face? Both our intentions seem innocent enough, don’t you think?” Ryusei noticed how the man slowly walked out of his hiding place with arms raised into the air.

“First I want to know who you tried to contact before!”

“Yeah about that, it’s my partner. He is probably worrying to death right now and on his way to my rescue, so expect company in an hour or so. I swear, as long as I’m alive he won’t cause trouble. I think!”

“You think?” Ryusei yelled.

“Yeah. Sorry but my arms are getting tired, should I come to you are you coming down yourselves?”

Shuuka looked at the other two.

“I’m going down first, when I give you a signal you come down too.” Ryusei seemed about to protest but his sister gave him one look and he shut his mouth. She ran down the steps, avoiding the tripwire, and stopped by the opening they had driven through earlier, she carefully looked outside from right to left and then to the man who had spotted her and was now waving a hand back and forth.

“If I had people with me you would have noticed them by now.” He was about to lower his arms but Shuuka aimed her gun at him, causing him to raise them again. “Hey, hey! I already told you I’m not here to cause trouble.”

Suddenly a humming were heard in the distance and both Shuuka and the stranger turned their heads in the direction they were coming from.

“Is it your partner?” She asked him.

“No… he rides a motorbike, a heavier one. Besides those noises are not from a single vehicle. There are at least two.”

“Shit!” The stranger looked at her as she ran back towards the building. “I’ll trust you have nothing to do with them, so take your bike and get your ass in here, we will need an extra gun.”

“Why who are they?”

Shuuka hesitated to answer, but she guessed the guy had a right to know what they were up against.

“Raiders, they attacked a minor settlement in the lowlands. We suspected they would come after us if they found our tracks.” If the man was horrified he did not show it. “If you want to leave I don’t blame you, but we are almost out of gas and this is the best place we could find to make a stand.”

Shuuka then entered the building, she glanced back to see the stranger grab his bike, feeling her heart sink. She was about to head up the stairs when she heard the vrooming sound echo around the building. He then came running inside.

“Do you have grenades?” He took off a rucksack he was carrying and rummaged through it, bringing out a fishing line and two grenades.

“Yes, but besides the one we used by the stairs we only have three more.”

He looked towards the stairs and saw the tripwire.

“You do realize that setting a trap like that will still give them three seconds to get past it? You should have put the tripwire by the entrance and the grenade a few meters inside. “But no time for lessons now. Go get the grenades you have left.” Shuuka ran up the stairs as he started to thread the fishing line through the rings. As she returned, with Ryusei in tow, the stranger was using a thin metal wire to attach the grenades at specific points in the room.

“I suggest you move your jeep to the back of the building instead.”

When Ryusei was about to question him Shuuka told him to do as the man said, hurrying him on. She then gave the man their stuff and he continued his earlier task, putting the last grenade by the entrance and attaching a rather big fishing hook by the end of the line. He then went back to the bag and took the spool and walked backwards slowly while rolling the line out. Ryusei came back and they were told to head upstairs again and get ready.

“Take the windows by the corners, not above the entrance. And when they get here, aim for their tires and engines first, that will hinder them from persecuting you by vehicle.” He had barely reached his own position beside Shuuka before three jeeps, an ATV and two bikes entered their vicinity.

“Yeah those are raiders alright, don’t hesitate to fire. They won’t.” He said and fired a shot that hit the front wheel of the ATV. Ryusei followed suit, aiming for the jeeps. He disabled two of them before the occupants exited the vehicles and started running towards the building. They ducked for cover on their way and answered the fire.

“Don’t waste your ammunition, wait until they charge.”

They waited and soon enough two raiders started running ahead of the others. Shuuka hit one in the leg while Ryusei shot the other dead. This seemed to anger the rest as they charged full force. Shuuka counted them to ten. They wore armored clothing that prevented most of their shots to do sufficient damage.

When the first two neared the opening in the wall, the stranger pulled at the spool and the fishing line seemed to have snapped, but it had pulled the ring off the grenade and Shuuka counted the seconds and covered her ears. She saw the man beside her keep pulling the line until it was straightened again.

Ryusei had returned to shooting their assailants, but they kept staying clear of the center of the wall even if it had withstood the blast.

“Almost all of them have entered the building!” Karen yelled, this was a que for the stranger to pull the line all the way, with a _snap, pull, snap, pull, snap, pull_ motion.

“Press to the wall and cover your ears!” As soon as he said that there was a chain of explosions and the floor crumbled. They heard wails and screams below them as the raiders were crushed beneath the falling concrete. When Ryusei made a move to stand up the stranger motioned for him to stay down. Shuuka realized he was listening for sounds and tried to do the same. There was a rustling, then a yell from the outside.

“Are you okay?” It said.

“Yeah, but the fuckers got the rest.” The voice answering was husky and did not sound the least bit sad his companions just died. The dust was starting to clear and Shuuka was shoved to move towards a part of the floor that was sloping down to the first floor, Ryusei and Karen received a gesture to follow and they carefully moved down, trying to not make any sound.

“Did they get caught in the blast too?”

“Perhaps. At least we could get some stuff off their-“ a pebble was hit and smacked into the rubble beneath. Shuuka glared back at Ryusei who had frozen to the spot.

“Run.” The stranger hissed at them and they rushed down, attempting to avoid the rain of bullets. That’s when Shuuka heard the shout behind her and halted in her tracks and turned just in time to see Ryusei grab Karen and hoist her over his shoulder. She crouched down to see the dust had nearly cleared and returned the fire to cover for them. That’s when she saw him; Sharp cold eyes, tense jaw, strong build. He was aiming straight at her when she was yanked by Ryusei rushing past her. The bullet grazed her arm but she paid it no attention as her brother almost hauled her ahead of him. She saw the stranger run outside and mount his bike. The noise told her he was circling around, trying to catch the raiders’ attention, giving them a chance to get the jeep started.

“How is she?” Shuuka asked as soon as they got inside. Ryusei gently placed Karen in the backseat, she was grimacing and blood was welling out of a hole in her leg. But she managed to grab her scarf and tie it around the thigh herself so Shuuka got the jeep started and Ryusei took the passenger seat, loading the shotgun Karen used earlier. She looked for the man that was helping them and when she saw him round the corner she pressed the accelerator to the bottom and the headed after him.

Looking through the rear mirror, she could see they were followed by the remaining vehicles. She saw the man from the building looking out through the side of the jeep, aiming a gun at them.

“Ryusei, they are about to shoot.” There was a pang and suddenly she lost control over their vehicle and was forced to hit the brakes. They were quickly surrounded and she ordered her siblings to stay down while she got outside. The man helping them was gone and not expecting his return Shuuka decided to act herself. Their pursuers all stopped, only five were still alive, but the odds she could take them all down by herself were low.

“Seems you ran out of ideas. Did that friend of yours abandon you?” The man she saw in the building got out of the jeep and walked towards her. He stopped halfway and gave her a once over.

“He was no friend, just a temporary aid.” She wanted to puke at the appreciative smile he wore as his eyes travelled upwards again. She should at least take out the leader, that might discourage the others. Ryusei was covered inside the car, if he was quick he might be able to shoot the other two.

“What are you planning missy? I can see those pretty eyes of yours seizing up your surroundings. Hoping for that ‘temporary aid’ to come back?” He walked up to her all the way and put the pipe of the revolver he was holding against her chin. Up close he was even more intimidating. “You know I really appreciate women who can put up a fight. Life of a raider is harsh, but I bet you’d be able to handle it quite well. I bet you would be able to handle other things well too.” He nudged her head up. “What do you say pretty, wanna try living a little wilder?”

The close proximity made her snap and she brought out the knife she had holstered at her hip, swinging it and missing his throat by a millimeter as he dodged it skillfully. He was laughing and gestured with his hands to make her try again. But as she was about to lunge forward a bike came flying and skid to a stop in between them, it’s rider brought up a gun and aimed three shots at the leader, which he somehow managed to avoid while firing back, but the rider had already jumped off, grabbed Shuuka and pulled her down behind the bike. Then there was once again a humming sound, and a heavier motorbike came into view. He knocked one of the raiders over and kicked another while going past him, then he went out of view again, and the other two raiders went after him on their bikes.

“You came back.” The stranger did not look away from his opponent while answering.

“Couldn’t abandon you halfway, could I?” He dared a small smile.

“Oh, Kenjiro! Never would have guessed you’d be their precious hero. You usually try to avoid people on the road.”

“Naah, I just like avoiding you. Though I guess this time would be an exception.”

“Why, because there is a pretty lady involved? Never would have expected that of you, having problems with your lover?” Suddenly the other motorbike returned, but no one was following it and the rider leisurely swung his leg over and came up to stand with Kenjiro. He gave Shuuka an unreadable look which she returned with a glare.

“So you still  _are_   together? Now this is an interesting twist.”

“What are you playing at Shuhei.”

“Hiroomi, haven’t seen you in a while. Are you still hellbent on revenge for me nearly killing your Ken-chan last time.” The man called Hiroomi seemed ready to attack, but Kenjiro held him back. Shuuka saw the tension in his shoulders. From what she had gathered so far, their history with these raiders seemed to go far back.

“So, are we going to fight this out or do you have other plans?” Shuhei asked, walking back and forth, he looked towards his two remaining companions, distaste gracing his features.

“You tell me, we are currently four against three, but I’m sure Omi roughened up those two pretty badly already.” Kenjiro was trying to bargain, he apparently did not want to fight this guy. Shuuka noticed the barrel of a rifle sticking out through the jeep. Ryusei seemed prepared for the worst, but she noticed the worry in his eyes. They had to think about Karen.

“So, you want to leave this for another time? You know this is probably the best shot you’ll ever have at killing me, right?” Shuuka was not sure if he was challenging Ryusei or Hiroomi. But Kenjiro still had a steady grip on his partners arm and he had positioned himself in front of Ryusei.

“Leave while you still can.”

Shuhei hesitated for a bit before nodding for the other two to get inside. He met Shuuka’s eyes and gave her a wink before walking backwards, taking up the front seat before they headed off. They all stood still and listened to the sound of the vehicles getting further away until they could no longer hear them. It was the man called Hiroomi who broke the silence first.

“What the hell were you thinking, going up against Shuhei’s group alone?” He raged at Kenjiro and Shuuka was not sure if she should intervene.

“I had my reasons and I was not alone.” Kenjiro turned away from Hiroomi and instead started to check if his bike had been damaged.

“No, you were helping complete strangers and putting yourself at risk, again.” He threw a glare at Shuuka who returned it with equal tenacity. “Last time we did not stand a chance, what did you expect to happen this time?”

“I’m not standing by to let innocent people get killed.” Kenjiro stood his ground, defending his cause.

“No instead you would get yourself-“ Hiroomi let out a shaky breath before changing the subject and Shuuka noticed how Kenjiro suddenly wavered. “How would you even know they are innocent.” Kenjiro opened his lips to retort but was cut off by Ryusei’s voice.

“Shuuka! It’s Karen, she won’t respond.” He was about to cry and Shuuka hurried to her sister’s side.

“Karen. Karen! Answer me!” She only received a groan before noticing the blood-soaked scarf tied around Karen’s thigh.

“Move.” She was suddenly shoved aside. “Lay her back down and give me some space.” It was rude but Shuuka did not really care about that right now.

“What the hell-” Ryusei snapped at him but Kenjiro put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, he knows what he is doing.” He then joined Hiroomi’s side. “How bad is it?”

“It doesn’t seem like her femoral artery was hit, but she has lost a lot of blood. It has stopped for now but I can’t risk removing the bullet. We don’t have the tools to replace the blood if she lose any more.” Shuuka felt her stomach twist, she didn’t want to lose her only sister, she could not bear it. She saw tears falling from Ryusei’s eyes, feeling the burn behind her own lids.

“You did it on me.” Kenjiro could not meet the pained look Hiroomi gave him so he looked away.

“We need to get her to Matsu-san.”

“Wait where are you taking her, who is this Matsu-san?” Ryusei made a move to grab Karen but Shuuka stopped him.

“Will it save her?” She looked at Hiroomi and for the first time since they met his eyes softened.

“It’s the best chance she has right now.”

“How will we get there? One of our tires is a wreck and we are out of fuel.” Shuuka could feel her voice crack.

“It’s too risky putting her on a motorbike in that state.” Hiroomi added.

“Can you manage driving back to the building?” Kenjiro asked Shuuka and received a nod. “We can get a tire from one of the jeeps there and salvage the fuel.” He then faced Hiroomi. “You take the boy and salvage what you can from the raiders and their bikes.” No one questioned him this time and did exactly as they were told. Time was sparse and they could not afford to lose any of it…


	2. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His patience was not great enough for two over the top, strong headed individuals.

There was no wind and no clouds, the setting sun still scorching hot, but despite this people were bustling around at the settlement, fighting the heat intensified by the concrete walls surrounding them. They had come a long way since they found the prison several years back.

Tetsuya was inspecting the water purifier, making sure it was working correctly. The source of water from underground had been a pleasant surprise when they first discovered it, a massive amount with low radiation and hidden from the sun.

This had truly turned into their home and he hoped it would stay that way. A thriving settlement was a goldmine for raiders and although they had only gained the attention from some small local gangs, he worried they would soon attract an organized crew.

There had been no news from Kenjiro and Hiroomi recently and he was beginning to worry. Last time they received an update on their map was two days ago, expanding their marked area towards the south by several square kilometers, but nothing more since then.

Glancing up towards the guard tower he could see Zen on the roof spying into the distance. His eyes seemed fixated on one spot and Tetsuya decided to pay him a visit.

He walked up the stairs that turned around the corners of the tower several times before they ended. The two guards on duty inside the tower greeted him and he nodded at them, giving a few words of encouragement before walking towards the edge to lean against the reeling and let his eyes follow the field of sunflowers until he saw the tree-line and then found himself squinting towards the glowing horizon. Not finding anything suspicious he turned his head to look up at Zen.

“Hey.” He caught Zen’s attention. “Is something bothering you?” Zen looked back up towards the horizon, hesitating a moment before answering.

“A dark cloud appeared by the hill-line in that direction some hours ago, then it disappeared. I’m not sure about the cause, so I have been keeping an extra eye out just in case.” He met Tetsuya’s eyes. “Do you think it could have been Ken and Omi?”

Tetsuya didn’t answer him, but he was sure Zen noticed his worry. Sure, they were drifters, but ever since Matsu brought them there in a half-dead state several months ago they had become like part of the family. Many had even started to fondly call them _their_ drifters.

“Should we send out a search party?” Zen voiced what Tetsuya had thought about the whole day, making his stomach churn. He wanted too, but would it be a wise choice? Maybe he should consult Hiro about it. But Hiro expected him to make his own decisions.

“The sun is about to set, we should wait until the morning at the very least.” Zen nodded in understanding and turned his attention back towards the horizon. “I will keep watching.”

“Just don’t tire yourself out too much.”

-

It was already dark when Zen called for him again. Shouting that he saw some vehicles closing in. How he managed to see objects so far in the distance at night-time still amazed Tetsuya. Matsu theorized it might be caused by heightened senses due to his strong survival instinct. After all, Zen had been through a lot more than most of them. Maybe on a level equal to Kenjiro and Hiroomi.

“Is it them?” Tetsuya tried to spy into the darkness, but he heard rather than saw the humming sound nearing their settlement.

“I’m not sure. There are three objects moving closer, two bikes and I think the other one is a rover or a jeep.”

“Gather some men at the gate!” Tetsuya commanded and Ryuji, the head guard, immediately sprung to action. He called for Mandy to get weapons with night vision and bullet proof vests, then he rallied their most capable gunmen.

“Do you think so few people would be hostile?” Zen asked him.

“Better safe than sorry.”

Tetsuya went down to get a rifle himself, then climbed up on the roof and laid down beside Zen, getting ready in case of an attack.

Through the scope he could finally see the moving objects and as they got closer he found out that Zen was indeed right. Two motorcycles and a jeep were speeding on the wide road leading straight towards them, and he was struggling to see if he could identify the drivers. When they were close enough he finally recognized Kenjiro’s off-road bike and he raised his hand.

“Hold your fire! It’s Ken and Omi. But they have company so stay at your posts.”

“Are they being pursued?” Mandy asked.

“No Omi is driving behind the jeep.” Zen replied. “But they seem to be in a hurry.” Tetsuya gave the rifle to Zen and climbed down.

“Open the gate.” The men did as they were told and Tetsuya went outside with Mandy and Ryuji in tow. It took another minute before Kenjiro finally slowed down to stop in front of them.

“We need Matsu, quick!” He demanded without explanation while the jeep skid up beside him, Hiroomi just behind them. A young man Tetsuya had never seen before got out from the backseat and he noticed in the corner of his eye how Ryuji tensed up, but the man payed them no attention and instead turned around and picked something out, which turned out to be _someone_. A woman laid lifeless in his arms and Hiroomi got off his bike and went up to him while the woman driving the jeep got out and to them rounded the jeep to the other strangers.

“Don’t move her too much.”

“Tetsuya, I will explain, but we need Matsu and a stretcher.” Kenjiro begged this time and Tetsuya turned his head to Mandy and nodded.

“Who are they? Drifters?” Kenjiro shook his head.

“Hunters. I met them while they were being pursued by raiders.” Tetsuya went rigid, which did not go unnoticed. He could see how Ryuji grabbed his weapon more tightly and Kenjiro made a clear move by putting himself between Ryuji and the strangers. “Tetsuya-“

“Did you kill the raiders?”

“Not all of them, but-“

“Kenjiro!”

“It was Shuhei! It was Nogae fucking Shuhei!“ Kenjiro carded fingers through his hair, desperation in his voice clear as day. Tetsuya felt a chill down his spine. He had never met the man, but from what the rumors said and what both drifters had told him about Shuhei, supported by the state in which they were first found told Tetsuya enough. “If we left these kids be they would have turned out just like us. Probably even worse.”

Tetsuya could see over Kenjiro’s shoulder how both the woman and the man shook the unconscious woman while Hiroomi checked her pulse and tended to her leg which was drenched in blood.

“What’s happening?” Matsu’s familiar voice caught their attention and Tetsuya turned around to face him.

“Matsu!” Kenjiro’s voice caught the woman’s attention and she hurried past him, Kenjiro’s hand unable to stop her. Ryuji threw himself in her way, catching and holding her back. Not until now did Tetsuya see she was crying.

“Save my sister please! I’ll do anything, just save her.” She begged and almost hauled Ryuji over in an attempt to get him off her. Matsu quickly grasped the situation.

“Mandy! Get that stretcher here already.” He shouted and stepped past Ryuji who almost fell forward when the woman backed off. Tetsuya knew that nothing would stop Matsu from doing his job, so he gave in. But he made a mental note to make sure Kenjiro told him everything as soon as the situation calmed down.

“Ryuji, go back and tell Hiro about the situation.” Ryuji looked reluctant to leave but Tetsuya gave him one look and he ran back through the gate.

Matsu made quick work putting the girl on the stretcher and ordered Mandy to push it inside while tending to her wound himself. Both the man and the woman were about to go after them, but Tetsuya stopped them.

“First, leave your weapons.” The man seemed about to protest, but the woman made quick work of removing her gun, holster and all. She even grabbed weapons she kept hidden, throwing them down on the ground without hesitation. Seeing his companion relent the man did too. After they were done the woman turned to Tetsuya.

“Can we go to our sister now.” Her eyes were made of steel and Tetsuya was momentarily struck numb by the tenacity in them. But he quickly schooled himself and nodded in confirmation.

“Omi, you can go with them, Matsu might require your assistance.” Hiroomi went after them, but not without looking back at Kenjiro and Tetsuya. Tetsuya turned his attention back to the other man. “We have to talk.”

“I know.”

“But we will do that later. They are your responsibility right now.”

“Thank you.” Kenjiro bowed. Tetsuya saw the relief on his face as he rushed past him and for a moment he softened. Kenjiro reminded him of himself when he first saw the other man, bleeding from multiple bullet wounds all over his body. They had not known each other, but Tetsuya had never felt so helpless his whole life, wishing to save someone’s life. He knew that despite the situation, he would have done the same.

“Get the vehicles inside.” He ordered as he went back through the gate. “Make sure to gather all their weapons and store them separately. Their supplies too.” He received an ‘ _aye sir_ ’ before going inside the building to visit Hiro. He found him in the east wing, looking through a window towards the main yard. He had kept watch the whole time. Ryuji was still by his side and told Hiro when he noticed Tetsuya entered the room. He turned the wheelchair for the older man so he could face Tetsuya properly.

“I think Ryuji explained it all to me already, so why are you here? Don’t you need to check up on our visitors?” He was smiling, clearly already knowing the answer. “You know there is a reason I chose you to lead us, right?”

“Yes, but I still wish to consult with you.” Hiro laughed, a laugh that soon caused him to cough, startling both Ryuji and Tetsuya. But he raised a hand for them to stop fussing.

“You made a choice already, there is no need to consult.” The answer was expected. “But if there is any consolation then I can at least tell you I would have done the same.” He gave Tetsuya a reassuring smile.

“It’s not only about this.” He looked at Ryuji.

“I told him about Shuhei.”

“Yes, he did and you are definitely right to be worried. I am too. But the more people we have who have met the man, the better. These hunters might be able to give us some information. I’m sure you have thought of that.”

“Yes. I just worry they will not be easy to deal with.”

“There are two women among them, so of course not.” Hiro laughed again. “They will most likely be on their guard, but hunters have their own set of skills, if they choose to stay I am sure they will be very useful.”

“You think we should make them an offer?”

“What do _you_ think?” This was Hiro’s constant answer ever since he handed his position over to Tetsuya. It was irritating but Tetsuya understood why he did it. Hiro would not always be there, it was a fact he could not ignore. Sooner or later Tetsuya would have to make all decisions completely on his own. He just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

“I won’t force them to leave. Unless they act out of line.”

“A reasonable choice.”

“You approve then?”

“Do you need my approval?” Hiro was clearly amused and Tetsuya rubbed his eyebrows in distress.

“Hiro-san“

“You are more like me than you think, but you are also your own person.” Hiro looked Tetsuya dead in the eye. “Learn to consult your men instead of me. Kenjiro is the one who brought them here, he surely knows them the best right now.” Hiro whisped his hand around. “Now if you excuse me I would like to return to my room and take a rest. Ryuji-chan, if you would please take me there.” Ryuji’s eye twitched at the ‘-chan’ but he did as he was asked, returning Tetsuya’s amused but apologetic smile with a grimace.

“Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.”

-

Two hours passed before Matsu exited the infirmary, meeting two worried siblings by the door. Kenjiro stood up and Tetsuya pushed himself off the wall. There had been an unbreakable silence ever since he got there.

“Her condition is stable for now, I removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding.” His voice calmed the siblings down and the brother sunk down to the floor while the sister released a loud sigh of relief.

“You are lucky we manage our own blood bank here. Otherwise she would have been done for.”

“You don’t have to say it like that Omi. After all, her condition was much better than yours when you first got here.” He gave Hiroomi a meaning look, causing the younger man to look away. He then turned his attention to the woman. “Now you two should get some rest.”

“I want to stay with my sister.” The woman replied. Tetsuya felt like protesting too. The sooner he talked to the siblings, the better. But he knew better than to defy Matsu.

“Don’t worry, I will keep watch over her.” He looked towards Kenjiro who put his hand on the woman’s shoulder. Even her brother looked at her tiredly, but he did not try to talk her out of it.

“I won’t leave her side.” The woman’s resolution was astonishing and Tetsuya thought that Matsu might finally have met his match. At first the doctor was clearly about to stand his ground, but then he let out a sigh.

“I can have two beds prepared for you in the infirmary. But-“ He gave them a stern look. “You will rest.” And then he looked at Tetsuya. “I know you are eager to question them, but that can wait for tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Tetsuya answered in defeat. “But I must talk to Kenjiro.” Hiroomi wore a worried expression. “Don’t worry, I’m not angry with him. Not any longer.”

“I don’t think Kenjiro will say no to that. Something seem to be weighing his mind.” Matsu observed.

Tetsuya excused himself and Kenjiro followed him, but not before he sent a reassuring smile at Hiroomi and the siblings.

The silence between them were filled with tension, a clear sign they needed to sort things out. They went outside, the yard was already calming down but Ryuji had returned to his post and was making sure their defense was tightened and that everyone was on alert. It was a stark contrast between day and night, the day carrying overbearing heat while the night chilled everyone to the bones. Sometimes they could wake up to frost covered crops and had to make sure the waterpipes did not freeze.

By the east wall there was a shed formerly used as storage room. It had been a mess inside when they first arrived. It had been Tetsuya’s idea to turn it into a town hall, except it was more like a small room.

Inside there was a table on which they had placed a map that they updated continuously. They stored no digital devices there since there was a risk of the shed being targeted in case of an attack, but the map was as perfect as it could be and they kept a spare one at their safe-room inside the old prison warden’s office.

Entering the shed Kenjiro looked at the map, still a sense of pride over the fact that he and Hiroomi contributed to its vast expansion. When they first arrived, they had been amazed by the detailed drawings and Hiro’s ambition to expand it as much as he could. But his dedication almost got him killed and he had now passed on his will to Kenjiro and Hiroomi whom both knew their way around and about. The hardest part was and would always be to map the highly radiated areas.

“I want you to point out where you found them and where you ran into Shuhei.” Tetsuya asked without delay. Kenjiro searched the map for the ruins they added just three weeks ago and pointed it out.

“I found them here, judging from how they were on their guard I figured something bad happened to them, but I would never have guessed it to be Shuhei.” Tetsuya waited for him to continue. “The raiders arrived soon after-“ Kenjiro met his eyes. “You know I just couldn’t leave them there, right?”

“I know.” Tetsuya watched Kenjiro relax and let out a breath. “How many were they?”

“I counted them to thirteen, but only two left along with Shuhei. They were probably just a small search party. Who knows how many he gathered since last time I saw him.” It had been just a few months ago when Kenjiro and Hiroomi had returned, both pale as if they had seen a ghost. They had encountered Shuhei in the east, not directly, but they had seen his group fortify a villa in which they were residing. Shuhei had seen them and judging from Kenjiro’s recollection of the event, he had been visibly surprised. Understandable since last time he saw them he had left them to die.

“What should we make out of this? Does he know of our settlement?” Tetsuya asked, scurrying the map for where Shuhei could possibly be gathering more raiders.

“He is too resourceful not to. But he is clever, he won’t attack unprepared.” Kenjiro looked at Tetsuya and leaned forward, hands on the table. “I don’t think we can figure out where he is just from looking at this map. Our markers would have alarmed us already.”

Tetsuya leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh. He brought his hands up and rubbed at his temples, this was becoming a headache to deal with.

“Tomorrow we will know more. I’m sure the siblings know something. Besides, I think they could be useful.” Despite how sure Kenjiro sounded, Tetsuya was not convinced.

“You seem to regard them quite highly considering you just met them hours ago.”

“I guess you have to see to believe then.”

“You know I don’t trust people unless they prove themselves. They could be troublemakers for all I know.” The strong headed woman was still fresh in his memory and he had his doubts about her. But he did not want to put any more guilt in Kenjiro so he changed the subject. “Did you get their names at least?”

“Yeah, the brother’s name is Ryusei, Karen is the wounded girl and Shuuka the strong willed one.”

“Yeah. She seems to have a strong will alright.” Tetsuya sighed and Kenjiro laughed.

“You have dealt with Omi, you don’t think she could be even worse, right?” Kenjiro only received a snort, but Tetsuya got the point. Hiroomi had after all been quite a handful, especially during the month Kenjiro was comatose. Him, Hiro and Matsu took turns keeping an eye on him to make sure he did not start a fight, but he mostly stayed by Kenjiro’s side during that time. They could barely keep him away from the infirmary and he barely ate anything. Matsu had threatened to spoon-feed him in the end, which he was definitely too proud to allow.

“Omi was a special case. He was a wreck after almost losing you.”

“And you don’t think Shuuka would be?” Kenjiro smiled.

“Are you suggesting her and Omi are the same?”

“Yes, a bit at least. Just don’t tell Omi I said that.”

Tetsuya laughed. Kenjiro had that weird ability, being able to lift the mood and erase the heavy tensions between people. It was amazing really and Tetsuya had found himself unable to resist the charm, smiling a lot more ever since the drifters started living with them. He sighed.

“Should we call it a day?” He asked.

“Will you be able to sleep?” It was a question they both knew the answer to already.

“No.”

“Then we are two.” Kenjiro could stay awake for days, his body adapted to less sleep after living his whole life as a drifter. But for Tetsuya it was different, he was feeling the exhaustion eating away at him. “You should try at least. You look tired. Check with Matsu if he has something for you. Considering the situation, he might make an exception.”

Tetsuya did not approve of unnecessary use of drugs, but maybe Kenjiro was right. His sleep deprivation put a huge strain on him, he was sure Matsu knew already.

“Yeah, he might.”

-

The night had been rough despite the sedative Matsu had given him, but Tetsuya was met with two equally exhausted siblings. He could not blame them.

Their sister had made it through the night and Matsu had confirmed that if her wound did not get infected, she would recover soon enough. It had taken Matsu the whole morning to convince them that she would be safe in his care and they could leave her side for a few hours. Shuuka did not give in until Matsu promised he would send for them if her condition were to change the slightest.

_‘She and Omi really are alike.’_

There had been quite a commotion in the morning. Everybody in the settlement wanted to see the new arrivals, something they both were clearly uncomfortable with. In the end Tetsuya told everybody they should give them some space. But there was always glances thrown across shoulders and hushed voices gossiping when they walked past.

Tetsuya led them across the lawn towards the very same shed he and Kenjiro had talked that night. Both Kenjiro and Hiroomi were waiting inside, they met the siblings with diverse emotions displayed on their faces. While Kenjiro welcomed them with a smile, Hiroomi seemed anything but happy. Shuuka glared back at him.

_‘They are too alike.’_

“Wow, Karen would love this!” Ryusei exclaimed, breaking the silence and bringing their attention to the map. Shuuka’s schooled expression slipped and she seemed awed.

“How did you manage to map such a great area? It is so detailed.” She reached out a hand and stroked across the mountain line drawn along the southern part. Tetsuya was prouder than ever over their work. The siblings must have seen a lot more than himself, yet they were amazed at the vastness of their reach.

“You could say it is the legacy of my predecessor. He began mapping the northern area while we travelled south, when we found this place he used it as a base and began searching the surrounding areas.” Tetsuya trailed off, not sure how much he should tell them.

“When we arrived, they had already filled out most of the map, but being drifters, we started lending a hand. Hiro hopes it will enable safer routes between settlements in the future and possible fortifications around the area.” Kenjiro spoke fondly of the idea and Ryusei seemed excited.

“But sharing this information-“ Shuuka started.

“Kenjiro believes you both can be trusted.” Tetsuya did not miss Hiroomi’s flinch. “And I trust his judgement. Besides, we seem to have a common enemy.” He saw Shuuka’s face darken and Ryusei tensing up. “I have never met Shuhei myself, but his name is well known among settlements. Which is why I brought you here.”

“You want information.” It was a statement, not a question.

“And you want safety.” He could see the emotions play over her face; distrust, desperation. He realized she must have been through a lot.

“Shuuka-“ Her brother put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up for it.

“I know.” She took a deep breath. “If you can ensure the safety of Ryusei and Karen, I will tell you whatever I can.”

“I wish none of you any harm, you will be protected by the laws of this settlement just like everybody else. As of external threats, I can only offer the safety of these walls, but everybody has to play their part in protecting it.”

Shuuka nodded, accepting the terms.

“Ryusei, show them the map of the Riverbend Settlement.” Her brother stepped forward and put the monitor on the table. He tapped away at it and soon enough a green digital map was displayed. “About a week ago we arrived at a new settlement which recently joined a supply line with our previous employer. They needed hunters to bring in more wares and we were dispatched there.” There was a certain edge to her voice when she spoke of the settlement and Tetsuya suspected they were not treated well. He was not surprised. Hunters and drifters alike were often treated as scum, some drifters had earned themselves the criticism, but they dragged other living outside the settlements down with them. “We were returning from our first big hunt when I noticed the settlement was on fire. It had been attacked by raiders and from what we saw, already lost the battle. I’m sorry I can’t tell you their numbers, but they had at the very least fifteen vehicles. We decided there was no time to return to our camp and circled around before heading north.”

“Although I would have appreciated to know their numbers, you had to prioritize, I won’t hold that against you. Even in the future I rather you don’t risk your life unnecessarily, I have my hands full with these two already.” Tetsuya reassured her and nudged his head towards Kenjiro and Hiroomi. Both of which let the corners of their mouths quirk up just a bit. “Kenjiro already told me about your fight with Shuhei.” He saw Shuuka clench her fist. “But if there is anything you might think is important-“

“They caught up with us within twelve hours. They did not fear entering unknown grounds, so I am sure they knew the area already. We have the data of the path we took in case you want it.” She tapped at the screen and showed the trail that had been scanned.

“This will be very useful.” Tetsuya turned his attention to Kenjiro and Hiroomi. “Did you manage to put up the new sensors?”

“Not all of them, we had two left before I found them.” Tetsuya knew Kenjiro had made his choice, probably the same Tetsuya would have made himself. But he rubbed at his temples and sighed. They really needed those sensors up. Now more than ever.

“You were expanding the mapped area back then?” Shuuka looked at Kenjiro who just gave her a nod.

“We have to go out there again and finish the job.” Hiroomi were about to protest but Tetsuya beat him to it.

“It is too much of a risk. Besides, what if they hack the system?”

“I would love to see someone manage to break Alan’s codes. They would need someone of equal skills at the very least. And still it would be a challenge, you know his mind works its own way.” It was true, Alan had another way of thinking than most. But Tetsuya were still reluctant of sending the drifters out there again. “You know we need those sensors up.” Yes, he knew. “It will be much faster if I go by myself, I move quicker, and my bike makes less sound.”

“The hell I will let you go out there alone!” Hiroomi almost yelled, making the throbbing pain in Tetsuya’s temples increase. “Not with them out there.”

“I won’t be alone. I’ll bring Shuuka with me.” Everybody was startled by Kenjiro’s words.

“Now wait a minute. I already have one of my little sisters wounded, I won’t let you endanger the other one!” Ryusei raised his voice in anger and Tetsuya looked at him surprised. _Little sisters? As in plural? Wasn’t Shuuka oldest of them?_

“Ryusei-“

“No, Shuuka, I know you are the one making the calls. But not this time. You may be most capable of thinking ahead, but I am still the oldest. I won’t let you go back there!”

“Ryusei!” Shuuka commanded. “I know why he need me to go with him.” Ryusei shook his head and was about to protest again. “He needs someone who knows that area, if we can connect the maps it would be to our advantage.”

“Then I’ll go.” Ryusei suggested, but it was clear Shuuka would have none of that, she put her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

“You said it yourself, I am most capable of thinking ahead. You are too impulsive and would only put yourself and the mission in danger.”

“I consider _you_ a danger as well.” Hiroomi cut their argument off. “We don’t even know you, we don’t know if you are worthy our trust.”

Tetsuya voiced a warning, but Hiroomi stood his ground. Then Shuuka suddenly walked around the table, Tetsuya moved to stop her but Kenjiro raised his hand and shook his head.

“We owe Kenjiro our lives. Hell, we owe you for our sister’s life. I don’t take that for granted. Trust?” Shuuka laughed. “It’s not like we really trust you either. But-“ She stepped even closer and Hiroomi surprisingly took a step backwards. “-if this mission means we get the upper hand of those raiders, I’ll gladly assist. Besides, we have no home to return to. If this place becomes temporary or permanent I don’t know. But for as long as we stay here we won’t abandon the safety we are offered.” Hiroomi seemed to be at a loss of words, but his frustration was evident, and he looked desperately at Tetsuya for support. But he turned his attention towards Kenjiro and Shuuka.

“This decision is up to you two. When do you plan to move out?” Tetsuya noticed Hiroomi’s dissatisfaction but chose to ignore it. Maybe some distance from Kenjiro would do him good. And although Tetsuya was ashamed to admit it, he was relieved Shuuka would leave for a while. This place and his patience were not great enough for two over the top, strong headed individuals.

“Give us a week. We need to plan this carefully and-“ Kenjiro looked at Shuuka. “-I need to teach you how to think like a drifter. And to drive like one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time before updating. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. I actually am more proud of this one than the first chapter xD  
> When I will be able to update next is unclear. I am nearing the end of my English course and really need to focus to reach the goals for a good grade. And November will also be covered in work and work and hey, even more work. December probably even more so (Christmas rush at the coffee shop, yaaay~). I hope to find at least some time and inspiration for third chapter, wish me luck <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the struggle to finish this xD someone save my tired eyes.


End file.
